Ensnared
by AngryBandit59
Summary: Finn, a demon hunter, invades an abandoned castle to kill the infamous Vampire Queen, Marceline. But what happens after he falls under her wicked spells...? (lemon, contains slightly non-con on male and biting. You've been warned.)
1. Ensnared

**So, due to the sever lack of good Finnceline smut, I've decided to right this little mickjigger. Fair warning, this is AU, smut, bite-kink, slightly non-con on male, and Finn and Marcy are kinda OOC. By the way, I was inspired to wright this fic after I read a story called, 'Finn the Demon Hunter' by brewer235. If you're reading this, keep up the good work!**

* * *

Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess of Evil sat on her red and golden throne, awaiting her castle's invader.

She looked over to see her doors burst open, and there, covered in bruises, scratches, and the blood of her deceased servants, stood her uninvited guest.

His hair went down to his shoulders, and his face was slightly boyish, in a rugged way. He wore a blue, torn up shirt under a black, padded vest (which was also torn,) and long, blue cargo pants, the ends tucked into his leather boots.

She tipped her wine glass up, letting the rest of the sweet, crimson alcohol spill sown her throat. "So, tell me, why have you come to my castle?"

The teen's mouth twisted into a small frown, "To return you to the darkness where you belong, you witch!"

She laughed wickedly, setting the empty glass on her throne's right arm rest. She sat up, tossing her red cape to the side, exposing her long, metal boots and red and white tunic, laced up with black string.

"I'm quite impressed. No one has ever managed to make it this far before. But now is the hour of your death!"

The man pulled out his crimson sword, "I've taken out every single one of your demons... I'm going to put an end to your wicked ways!"

She put her finger to her lips, giggling, "Is that so? Well then, let's let our blades do the talking for us, shall we... Mister...?"

"Finn." the monster killer answered her inquiry.

She pulled the battle-ax from it's mount on the wall,"Finn, huh? Mine's Marceline. Well, Finn, I hope you've enjoyed your time in my castle... because you won't be leaving it alive!"

He sprung at her only for her to knock him back with her telekinesis. He slammed against her stone wall, falling to the ground. She walked over to him, putting her foot on his throat and admiring how handsome he was. It had been so many years since she had been taken by a man. Besides, she was fresh out of minions. So, she decided to cast a mind-control spell on him. He stood, blue eyes turning red, and she ripped off his vest and shirt.

She rubbed her hand against his bare chest, exploring every nook and cranny of his tight abs and battle scarred chest.

She mashed her soft lips against his rough ones, and she slammed him against the floor, probing his mouth with her snake-like tongue.

Resisting her mind-control, Finn squirmed around, but wasn't able to fully break her influence over his mind. It was like torture! He was well aware of his actions, yet he little to no say or do in them. Yet, he somehow couldn't help to enjoy the strawberry and apple-esque taste of the Vampire woman's mouth.

He managed to get his hand over her stomach and pushed her up slightly, causing the forced kiss to break.

"L-eav-e m-m-me-e a-alo-one you... d-demon..." the hero managed to stutter.

The Queen laughed, "Sorry, Finny, but you're mine tonight. My solider, my guard, my servant..."

She nibbled gently at his neck, causing the blond to shiver in pleasure, "-and most importantly, my lover..."she whispered into his ear.

She picked him up bridal style, starting to suck on his collarbone and travel upwards in a trail of kisses, until she reached his ear, where upon she whispered, "Come, my loyal servant... let's go somewhere a little more... comfy..."

Finn managed to make a groan of resistance under his loud moans, but they fell upon deaf, pointed ears.

* * *

The accursed Vampire had set Finn down on her Queen-sized bed. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "I'll be right back, hero... let me change into something a little more... _comfortable_."

She floated off, leaving the dazed blond on the red-sheeted bed, alone. He looked around, trying to find an escape route if somehow did manage do break out of the Vamp's spell.

He noticed some somewhat strange things... for instance, the room wasn't some dark, heavily garnished King's room... or some dusty, dank basement filled with skeletons and torture devices where she might sleep in a coffin... but a normal looking room for a teenage girl that was into metal and punk rock. It was messy and there were several posters of bands hanging on the walls.

Another odd thing he noticed was the raggedy teddy bear laying nearby his head. Was she really a heartless monster? Why would she keep a teddy bear? For sheer prank?

"Hey Finn... how do you like my new outfit...?" he heard her coo from across the room.

He looked over to her, and his jaw immediately dropped. She was had taken off her long, metal boots and exposed her pale, smooth legs and thighs. Her hair was taken out of her ponytail, allowing the flowing, black hair to cascade down her back.

She abandoned her red tunic and shorts and was now wearing red, silk, lacy neglige. He could see she had no undergarments on underneath, either. Finn swallowed, feeling an involuntary stiffening in his groin.

She licked her red lips, floating over to the young slayer laying on her bed. She laid down next to him, pulling him in for another tongue-wrestle.

Finn couldn't help but moan as he felt her long, forked tongue wrap around his and squeeze, then explore every other crevice of his mouth.

She pulled away, then before Finn had time to think, she bared her fangs and bit into his neck, causing the hero to scream in pain and surprise.

Driven by his shouts, Marceline sunk her teeth further into his neck, drinking in the coppery taste of his blood. She felt her folds become hot and wet as he contrived beneath her, causing his erection to rub up against her thigh... but the throbbing rod quickly softened at the pain it's owner was feeling.

She pulled away, wiping some blood from her chin, "No, no... that won't do at all... you struck me as a machoist. Guess I was wrong, huh? Well, I've haven't had my fill just quite yet..."

She trailed her tongue across his abs, leaving a bloody trail between the cracks of his pecs. Finn twisted around in another feeble attempt to escape the sexy Vampire lady.

Her tongue traveled slowly southward, until she hit the hem of his pants.

"These things might get in the way..." she said as she grasped the fabric.

With a single tug, Marceline ripped off both his pants and boxers, exposing his semi-hard, 6-inch member.

Finn's breathing increased and sweat rolled down his forehead, causing the Vampire between his legs to giggle.

"Don't be nervous... I'll make you feel REAL good..."

Finn shook his head and mumbled, "M-Ma-Marcelin-e... don't..."

She responded by wrapping her snake-like tongue around his member. She began running her tongue along the throbbing cock in circular motions.

Finn bit his bottom lip, trying not to take any pleasure from the monster's hot, wet appendage. But he couldn't help but groan, which he disparately tried to hold back, but to no avail.

She smiled, "Come on, weenie! Just go with it..."

After that was said, Marceline took his pulsing, hot meat (which had now expanded to a whopping 9 inches long and 1 inch thick,) and, after giving the head a quick lick to clean off a large drop of pre-cum, shoved the penis into her mouth.

Finn moaned and groaned as the Vampire began to greedily suckle on the cock, massaging his testicles with her right hand in the process.

Even in his hazy, mind-controlled state, Finn was lost in pleasure, putting his hands up to the Vampire's head, fingers grasping fistful's of her ebony hair as he felt her fangs lightly brush along the sides of his member.

Tingles of pleasure ran through Finn's body as the Vampire continued to suck on his member, now gently humming to further increase his pleasure.

"Gonna... cum..." he mumbled as he felt his release coming.

She happily drank down his warm seed, swallowing it down like a bear drinking honey. She pulled her mouth off the hardened rod, licking up some spunk that formed at the corners of her mouth.

"Mmh... you taste good, Finn... but, now it's your turn to taste me..."

Before he could try and resist, the Vampire woman sat on his face, pushing her dripping folds up against his lips.

"Go ahead, hero... take a lick..."

Finn normally would have said something along the lines of, 'Flub no!' but right now he was under the Vampire's hypnotic influence, and did as she requested, licking at her hot, wet pussy.

She moaned, sliding the thin straps of her revealing nightgown down her shoulders, exposing her well-rounded c-cups. Marcy began playing with her nipples, giving them slow, hard twists and tugs.

Finn stuck his tongue deep within her, prodding her insides. The supernatural girl atop his face felt pure pleasure rack her body.

Finn then moved his thumb up to her sobbing cunt, rubbing his thumb against her clit. She cried and pleasure and stuck her right breast upto her mouth, sucking on the dark gray nipple as she groped her left one while hero underneath her continued to pleasure her love canal with his tongue.

"Oh.. fuck... I'm gonna cum!" she cried out, squirting her liquids all over the hero's face, who did his best to catch the love juice in his mouth and swallow it down.

She smiled and floated off of him, taking off the rest of her neglige and throwing it on the ground.

She began straddling the hazy-minded teen, putting his rock-hard member up against her tight opening.

"You ready for the final round?"

The mind-washed Finn simply shook his head up and down.

Marceline giggled and lowered herself onto the hero, her pussy contracting around his large meat.

Marceline began bouncing on his rod, the sound of their groins slapping together being outmatched only by the sound of their cries of bliss.

Marceline's breasts swayed back and forth as she put her hand's on the hero's chest, her finger nails scratching his skin as she raked them across his muscled chest, countueing to rock back and forth on his cock.

They both felt there releases coming, and both cried out as Finn began filling up the Vampire with his warm seed. The feeling of her womb being filled up by his creamy spunk made Marceline cum as well, her pussy contracting and shooting love juice all over his groin.

She fell on his chest in exhaustion, sighing as their combined juices leaked out of her pussy and forming a small puddle on the bed. Finn wrapped his arm around his new mistress, and Marceline happily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mistress?" Finn asked. Marceline looked up, "What is it, henchman?"

His eyes had returned to their natural, blue hue. "Thanks for the fuck, but it's time to send you back to hell where you belong."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Should I ****continue?**


	2. Duel

Finn threw a punch at the demon on top of him, knocking the monster to the floor. She got up, only for the monster hunter to tackle her to the ground, then bursting up and dashing out of the room.

Marceline growled and lunged at his ankles, only for the blond to jump out of range and roll off the ground, running out of the room.

She slammed her hand against the floor, growling. She flew after him into her throne room, where he picked up his sword and pointed it at her.

She smirked, "You fool. You could have used that time to bite off your own tongue and gag yourself with it... it would have been quicker, cleaner, and a whole hell of a lot less painful than what I'm going to do to you..."

He smiled, spreading out into a sword stance, his softened cock dangling between his legs. It was a somewhat silly sight, but Marceline had fought opponents in the nude more often than one might think.

She smirked and thrust her hand at him, attempting to knock him back with another telekinetic blast. He didn't budge, however, and the attack only tussled his hair.

She frowned, "What... the hell...? That worked perfectly well the last time I used it!"

Finn chuckled, "It worked because I was trying to get a scale on your power... but I guess I underestimated you. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

She bared her fangs, her eyes turning completely red in fury, "WHAT?! UNDERESTIMATE _ME?!_"

She jumped at him, only for the hero to thrust his sword out and impale her through her stomach. He delivered a head-butt to the demon, and at last kicked her off of his blade.

She fell on the floor, gasping. She had never even been scratched by a mortal... and here one was, wiping the floor with her after breaking out of her mind-control. The thoughts flew through her mind like a blizzard, both exciting her and making her livid.

She used her telekinetic powers to pull her ax bass towards her, and it landed in her palm. She swung it around, trying to cut him in two.

Finn ducked under her slash and rammed into her with his shoulder, sending her up into the air. She looked down at the human and hissed with her snake-tongue.

She grew tentacles out of her back, slapping the man across the face with them. He landed on his back, and before he could get up, he felt the slimy appendages wrap around his arms and legs, lifting him into the air.

Marceline chuckled. A naked man wrapped up in tentacles... reminded her of her wild sexual experimentation when she was younger, watching weird cartoons like this with her fuck buddies before the actual sex came in.

Finn grabbed onto one tentacle, biting into it with all his might. Marceline screamed in pain and surprise, and while he was falling, he spun his sword around, cutting all of her tentacles off.

Finn fell to the floor with the tentacles, landing on his ass. He sat up, smirking at the Vampire Qeen, who was huffing in pain and anger.

"Yo-you..." she stuttered, her rage reaching it's limits, "-you can't defeat me! The power of the night is with me!"

Finn smirked, "Actually, there's the thing about being a creature of the night... the sun doesn't tend to agree with you..."

With that, he grabbed one of her disembodied tentacles and threw it at one of the stain-glass windows of her throne room, busting it open and allowing a ray of sunlight to shine in, hitting the Vampire dead on. She screeched in pain, falling to her knees as her skin melted off.

Finn quickly sprang up, rushing the demon, and delivering a fierce punch to her face, knocking her clean out.

He placed his sword at her unbeating heart, ready to plunge it in. But then he thought back to her room... the posters, the teddy bear... didn't make her seem all to evil.

Finn looked down at her. He tried to finish her, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He sighed. He couldn't just leave her in the castle...

Jake was going to kill him.


End file.
